Moonlight After School Affair
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: A conflicted mind is most often not rewarded. But when it is the results are great. However the consequences could turn out to be greater than the reward it's self.


This fanfic right here was written by my awesome friend Tonkss on My Candy Love.

It was Friday night the sun setting low. And the moon ascending into the dark sky crescent. Castiel and Lysander were practicing one of their songs down in the basement. But Castiel was so wrapped up in his own suffocating thoughts. That he wasn't playing any of the right notes at all. He was merely picking one guitar string over and over again. G, G, G, G. Every now and again he'd pluck another string with his pick. G, G, A, G.

He raised his Grey eyes to shoot a glance at Lysander. Who was frantically scribbling down some lyrics or music notes into his frayed notebook. Every time Castiel even peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. His heart would jump into his throat. The reason for this was unknown. Actually, no - Slightly unknown. He let out a quiet groan and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his head. Who was he fooling? He was experiencing the same agitating feelings he got when he was with Debrah. Except less sting and more of a warm feeling.

It's hormones he told himself. Mere curiosity everybody does it idiot.

However these words were not helping him the least bit. He hit his head against the tile wall. He glanced at Lysander, for the millionth time and felt his breath cut short. Castiel felt the instant need to gasp to break down on the floor having a fit struggling to breathe. His air felt restricted as if he was put on an oxygen tank and had only a little more time left.

Castiel set his guitar down and sighed for a minute. Lysander was paying no attention to him. Thank God for that. You fucking idiot, He scolded himself. You didn't like it...You didn't.

Castiel thought back to two days before. Where he'd been in the same room. This same time, He felt a rush of warmth erupt through him as he thought of the moment.

The moment where he'd kissed Lysander.

You love Debrah! Castiel shouted to himself. His voice echoed off the walls of his brains. You love Debrah!

Still, every time Castiel tried to focus on music. His eyes slowly drifted back to Lysander.

Finally he sighed and strolled over to him, his heart pounding so much that he could hear it in his ears.

"What've you got so far?" he inquired his voice flat and emotionless.

As he looked at Lysander's elegant print writing.

"Not much," Lysander admitted. "We've been down here for a while. Should we wrap it up?"

"Yeah," He said perhaps a bit too eagerly. But what could he say? He was desperate to get out of there. Out of the small space he was in with Lysander.

"Alright then." Lysander shut his notebook and stood up. His posture straight where as Castiel was slouching. Castiel eyed the ground. "I...Can we talk about..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" Lysander raised an eyebrow. Castiel then sighed. "Nevermind."

As they put up their instruments. Along with the other things they utilized. Castiel's grey eyes were locked on Lysander's multi-coloured eyes. Once all of the equipment was up. They neared the door. Castiel leaned against the wall for a minute. As did Lysander eye contact strong and unmoving.

Castiel leaned a little closer. "You didn't lose the key did you?" he smirked.

Lysander gave a smile, "Of course I didn't lose the key."

"Well, I thought...With how many t - times you lose y - your journal." Castiel found himself tripping over his own words as he spoke. He leaned closer.

"Well, the key is very important. I wouldn't lose it so easily."

Their conversation was mere and pointless. The words weren't really making sense to Castiel, nor Lysander. A bunch of mumbled gibberish going into one ear and out the other.

The two couldn't help but lean in closer. And closer. Closer until they could feel each other's warm breath as they breathed.

"I..."

Before Castiel could say anything. The same thing that happened two nights ago reoccurred. A feeling of warmth and sparks exploded in him. As he felt Lysander's warm lips on his. Not like when Castiel was with Debrah..better than that. His heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's fluttering wings. Somehow Castiel found his arms wrapped around. Lysander's waist as their kiss carried on for what seemed like forever but was probably only fifteen seconds.

They pulled apart both red in the face. Castiel opened the door. "Uh.. See you later."

Without another word Lysander exited.

Castiel stepped into the hallway where he was greeted by Debrah. Castiel grinned. "Hey."

Debrah gave him a sick look. As if Castiel had just committed all the sins in the Bible.

"I saw that." she snarled her expression consisting of pure scorn.

Castiel's heart dropped. "Saw what!?" His tone was angry.

"That scene you just put on with Lysander!" Debrah replied. "There's a window in that door you know I'm not stupid!"

Castiel frowned "You're kidding nothing happened. You're just imagining things 'kay?"

"I'm not stupid Castiel!" Debrah spat harshly nearing him.

"So what?!" Castiel barked. "So what if you DID see anything?"

Debrah turned her back and strutted down the hall. Surely their brief conversing wasn't yet over. No - she turned her eyes cold.

"Just remember Cas. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

And with that she disappeared down the hall.

Squeal wasn't that story just awesome. Now show your love and hit that Review button. ^~^


End file.
